1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining structure for a track device for preventing inadvertent inward movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a so-called xe2x80x9cthree-partxe2x80x9d conventional track device for a drawer. The track device includes an outer track 91, a middle track 92, and an inner track 93. A plurality of rolling balls 94 are mounted between the middle track 92 and the inner track 93 to allow easy sliding movement of the inner track 93 in the middle track 92. In order to allow easy assembly, the inner track 93 has a claw 95 with a resilient leg 96 and the middle track 92 has a stop 97. The resilient leg 96 can be pressed to allow a protrusion 951 of the claw 95 to move across a stop piece 971 of the stop 97, thereby allowing assembly or detachment between the inner track 93 and the middle track 92. After the inner track 93 has been engaged in the middle track 92, the protrusion 951 of the claw 95 is engaged with the stop piece 971 of the stop 97 when the inner track 93 is pulled outward to a predetermined position, thereby preventing disengagement of the inner track 93 from the middle track 92. However, no means is provided to prevent inadvertent inward movement of the inner track 93 into the middle track 92 when the inner track 93 is inadvertently impinged by the user""s elbow or an alien object. In convenience is thus occurred.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retaining structure for a track device for preventing inadvertent inward movement. The retaining structure comprises a retaining member on a first track and a pressing block on a second track slidably received in the first track. The retaining member has two resilient legs and the pressing block has two protrusions. The legs of the retaining member press against the protrusions of the pressing block when the second track is pulled outward to a predetermined position, thereby preventing inward movement of the second track in the first track. Thus, improvement in convenience during use is provided.
A retaining structure in accordance with the present invention comprises a retaining member on a first track and a pressing block on a second track slidably received in the first track. The retaining member has two resilient legs and the pressing block has two protrusions. When the second track is mounted in the first track and pulled outward to a predetermined position, the legs of the retaining member press against inner sides of the protrusions of the pressing block to thereby prevent inadvertent inward movement of the second track in the first track. When the second track in the predetermined position is pushed inward by an appropriate force, the protrusions of the pressing block press against and thus deform the legs of the retaining member to thereby allow the protrusions of the pressing block to move across the retaining member, thereby allowing inward movement of the second track in the first track.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.